1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, and more particularly, to an RJ45 connector device having a key structure for changing pin definitions.
2. Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of technologies, more and more products in our daily life have developed from a conventional mechanical analogy control mode into an electronic digital control mode. Thus, various electronic devices or electronic elements are connected to each other through different types of connectors or connector devices, thereby achieving the electrical connection effects. Among various connectors, the common connectors include circular connectors, specification conversion connectors, and so on. As for the connector devices, common connector devices include RJ45 connector devices, USB connector devices, and so on.
As for each type of connectors or connector devices in a different specification, the data read or received via the pins electrically connected to such connectors or connector devices are constant. Thus, when a different data processing function is required, another connector or connector device of a different specification needs to be used, so as to read or receive corresponding data. However, since each type of connectors or connector devices occupy certain space and volume, the more connectors or connector devices are used, the larger space and volume are occupied, which violates a current design concept for an electronic device of being light, thin, short, and small.
Therefore, a single connector or connector device that can achieve functions of many different types of connectors or connector devices is needed. In this way, since only a single connector or connector device is employed, the volume and space occupied by using many different connectors or connector devices can be saved, which not only conforms to the design concept of being light, thin, short, and small, but also saves the materials indirectly.
In view of the above problem in the prior art that various connector devices occupy a lot of the available space of the electronic device when being used, it is necessary to propose an improved technical means to solve such a problem.